1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant protection system for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in a vehicle collision. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle occupant protection system having a dual stage inflator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automotive industry has continuously developed improved vehicle occupant protection systems in order to reduce injuries of vehicle occupants, such as occur during a vehicle collision. One such development is a dual stage inflator that can provide more than one rate of inflation fluid flow into an inflatable protection device, such as an air bag. Typically, vehicle occupant protection systems which include a dual stage inflator operate by controlling actuation timing of first and second igniters of the inflator. Conventional dual stage inflator systems have relatively complex circuitry for controlling actuation of the first and second igniters. This typically requires separate wiring for each igniter.